Stray (Hunter x Hunter One-shot)
by Kirbydesu248
Summary: Killua's helped care for his fair share of stray animals. Boars, wild dogs, foxbears... But Gon's always been the one to instigate these animal rescue missions. So when Killua brings home a kitten, Gon's more than a little amused. KilluGon friendship, a LITTLE fluffy something-something if you squint. Review Please!


Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with the HxH franchise!

….

Stray

Killua whistled as he walked down the street, hands placed casually behind his head, baby blues looking up to the sky. He was the picture of happiness, stomach filled to the brim with chocolate fudge from the candy store. If that hadn't been enough, he'd won a bet with his best friend- one that meant _Gon_ would be the one doing to grocery shopping for the week. Which is what the older of the two was doing at the moment, leaving the afternoon free to the former assassin. He had quite the extensive list of plans: sleeping and playing a video game or two (depending on how long Gon took).

However, the stillness was short-lived and the boy tensed when he heard a strange noise from nearby. He looked around, using _Gyo_ in order spot whatever had caused the sound. He saw nothing and raised an eyebrow, deactivating the aura focused in his eyes. Still with his guard up, he started walking before he once again heard it. He froze, concentrating on the noise. It almost sounded like a whimper, but he couldn't distinguish whether it was animal or human. _Just one more time and I'll know where it is._

He heard it again. _There!_ The boy cautiously walked to a nearby alleyway, using _Zetsu_ in case the person was oblivious to his presence. Though when he heard it again, he was surprised to find that it was coming from a box located at the back of the alley. He put his hands in his pockets and sauntered over to it after deducing that it was no threat to him. He knelt beside the box and carefully opened it, eyes widening.

"A-A kitten? What the hell…" It didn't look hurt, but was mewling a lot and Killua suspected that it was probably only a few months old. He frowned, conflicted. It obviously didn't have a mother and someone obviously meant to leave it for dead. But neither he nor Gon had the money or accommodations to take care of it. He grimaced at the thought of their hideous landlord finding out that they had a cat when the hag told them no pets under any circumstances. It mewled again and the boy's frown deepened. "You must be hungry, little guy… Maybe we could at least feed you…" He hesitantly picked up the box, walking the short distance to his and Gon's apartment cursing under his breath. When he got to the building he gently took the frail white kitten into his hands before putting it in his jacket, tucking the box under his arm. _I'm dead meat if that stupid hag sees it._ The kitten mewled again just as he was outside of the door and he froze before unlocking the door at break-neck speeds and running inside.

He sighed taking off his jacket with the kitten still inside of it, placing it on the couch. A fluffy white head with bright blue eyes and pointed ears popped out from under the blue fabric, following the hunter with curious eyes.

"Man, this sucks. I've been spending _way_ too much time with Gon. I mean bringing home a stray? Who even _does_ that?" He got a mewl in response and his eye twitched, head snapping toward the small creature, "What? Are you mocking me now?" The kitten tilted its head to the side and let out another mewl. Killua sighed, hanging his head. "I'm talking to a cat. Great. I've lost it. I've gone insane." He turned his head toward his jacket's occupant, "Ah, well, let's just get you something to eat."

He walked over to the couch and scooped the kitten out of the jacket and carried it to the kitchen. Setting it down on the counter he walked over to the pantry before looking back at the kitten puzzled.

"What do cats even eat? Fish?" He thought for a moment, "Nah, you're too young for that. Milk? Yeah, cats like milk… right?" He walked to the fridge and opened it, picking up the milk carton. He frowned, testing the weight, "Aw man! We're almost out."

He sighed and closed the fridge, setting the carton on the counter. He turned and grabbed a bowl from one of the cabinets, feline eyes following his every move. He set the bowl down in front of the kitten before pouring the remaining contents of the carton into it.

"There you go, little guy. Eat up!" He leaned his elbow onto the counter, resting his head on his hand. The kitten mewled and hobbled over to the bowl, his small tongue shooting out into the liquid. He looked up at Killua and mewled at him appreciative. Killua grinned in victory before grabbing his phone. "Glad you like it! I'll have to call Gon and have him get some more."

…..

Gon huffed, rearranging the bags of groceries in his arms, trying to see around them. His eyes were narrowed as he stomped and muttered under his breath in frustration. _How could Killua leave me with all of this? Some friend he is!_ His phone started ringing causing him to lose his balance and drop some of the bags.

"UGH! Son of a-" He grumbled, grabbing his phone. " _What_?"

"Sheesh, snippy much?" Killua laughed on the other end earning a scowl from the usually chipper boy.

"You _left_ me to do all of this!"

"But I won the bet!" Gon could hear the pout in his best friend's voice.

"That doesn't mean you could just ditch me!"

"Whatever." There was a sigh, "Anyway I need you to pick up some milk while you're out."

" _WHAT_? Why?!" The boy bellowed, earning quite a few stares from passer-byes. "I literally _just_ finished! And I have _enough_ to carry!"

"Aw quit your bellyaching! We're out! 's not my fault I didn't know we were running low! I'll pay you back, alright?"

"You've gotta be kidding me…" Gon sighed exasperated, picking up the groceries that had fallen. "Alright, alright! _Fine_. I'll get it."

"Thank you, Gon!" Killua said in a sing-songy voice before hanging up.

Gon sighed, shaking his head as he loaded up his arms with grocery bags again. He turned around and started walking back toward the store. _Stupid freaking slave driver. "I need you to pick up some milk." Stupid freaking Killua. What am I? His butler?_

…

"I tell you, that kid complains too much." Killua looked over at the kitten lapping away at its milk. "At least _you_ don't complain about anything."

The white-haired hunter stood watching the kitten eat for a few minutes. Finally it pulled away and let out a tiny yawn. Killua found himself smiling ever so slightly. _It is kinda… cute._ He shook his head scowling before picking up the furry creature and walking to the couch.

"Alright, time to watch some TV before mean old Gon gets home." He laid back on the couch putting the kitten on his stomach as he flipped on the television.

Killua flipped through the channels, settling on some cartoon before dropping the remote haphazardly on the ground. He stifled a yawn, his blue eyes getting heavy, eventually closing. The kitten who'd been curled up on the boy's stomach opened a blue eye and mewled. It looked around before settling on the white head of hair. Small paws walked up Killua's body to its target. The boy mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, shifting a bit.

…..

"The nerve of that guy… I swear, when I get my hands on him, I'm going to _jajanken_ him so hard he won't be able to walk for weeks!" Gon muttered, trying to grab his key while balancing the eight grocery bags he had in hand. Finally, he was able to get the door unlocked and swung the door open. "Killua-"

Gon's eyes widened and he dropped the bags abruptly. He giggled, covering his mouth, trying desperately not to wake his best friend. The boy in question was laying on the couch, sound asleep, with a white kitten sleeping in his hair. The sight was so priceless that Gon had to rub his eyes to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Suddenly the kitten's blue eyes were looking at his golden ones and Gon felt like his heart would melt.

…..

The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the sunlight that shown through the window. He grumbled in annoyance looking around. _What the hell woke me up? I was having such a good nap too._ His left eye twitched as he heard Gon's laugh echo through the apartment. _He's so dead!_ Killua flung himself off the couch in one swift motion and proceeded to stalk his prey, walking from room to room.

"You're so _cute_! Yes you are!" Killua's eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw. _I'll show you cute_. He crept into the bedroom, stopping when he saw Gon sitting on the floor playing with the kitten.

"What are you doing, moron?" The boy on the floor met his eyes and grinned.

"Killua! Why didn't you tell me you got a cat?!"

"I didn't! I just found him on the street!"

"Well you still should have told me! I wouldn't have complained about having to go back to the store!" Killua sighed and sat on the ground with his friend. The kitten mewled and scurried over to him, rubbing against his leg. His lips twitched with a smile. The smile quickly morphed into a scowl when he caught his best friend practically swooning over the sight.

"Wipe that grin off your face. I couldn't just leave the little guy out there." He pouted and Gon giggled. It wasn't before long before Killua cracked a smile too.

"Oh! By the way! I thought of a name!" The former assassin gave him a puzzled look, "Kira!" Killua stared at him blankly before snapping.

" _Kira_?!" The kitten hid behind the startled boy in front of him, "You basically just named him 'kill'! I'm _not_ letting you label him a murderer!"

"But, Killua! She's a _girl_!" Killua's mind blanked.

"Huh?" Gon giggled in response and nodded.

"Uh huh! Yup! She's definitely a girl!" Killua blinked so Gon continued, "Anyway, that's why I thought Kira would be great! The girl's name means 'beam of light'! So it's not bad at all! And Kira sounds like Killua! And Killua's my light!" Killua's face immediately burned with a blush reaching the tips of his ears.

"I-Idiot! Wh-Why would you say something like that?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Come on, Killua! Look!" Gon picked up the kitten and insistently shoved it in Killua's face, "White fur! And blue eyes! Just like you!"

"I don't have fur."

"And look! Claws!"

"I make my nails sharp. They aren't claws." Gon huffed, trying to prove to Killua that he had thought of the perfect name. Of course, his pessimistic friend was making things _very_ difficult for him.

"But look how adorable she is! Just like-!" Gon covered his mouth and both boys froze, faces quickly growing red.

"Wh-What?"

"Um, nothing!" Gon laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Killua stared off to the side, trying to will his blush away. "Anyway… Don't you think Kira's a good name for her?"

"Alright, _alright_!" Killua groaned, plucking the kitten from Gon's hands, petting her. "Kira's a good name, okay?" Gon grinned excitedly at his friend.

"Really?!" A smiled grew on Killua's face as he shook his head in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah. You did good." Killua looked down at the sleepy creature in his arms, "You like that, Kira?" The kitten mewled in response and both boys giggled.

"We're like a family, huh Killua? Kira, Killua, and Gon!" Killua flushed but grinned nonetheless.

"Yeah, I guess we are. It's… nice." He smiled warmly at him. The boy returned it as well, laughing.

…...

The two boys sat on the floor, staring dumbly as Kira darted around the apartment with one of Gon's socks. Their skin was tattered with small red scratches and they looked completely frazzled. Kira sped around the corner out of sight.

"Where did all of her energy come from?" Gon fell back on the floor, exhausted, "She was _just_ sleeping!"

"Seriously though." Killua flinched when he heard mewling and the sound of something falling, "What exactly are we going to do? We _can't_ take care of a cat. That old bat would kick us out in a heartbeat if she knew we had one." Both boys groaned when a crash was heard. "I've got it."

Killua hopped up and walked to the kitchen in search of the little trouble maker he brought home. _Man, this blows. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind._ "H-Huh?!" He froze when he rounded the corner. Kira was sitting in the middle of the floor, covered in flour. The bag sat beside her, nothing but a torn heap and there were flour pawprints everywhere. " _You have to be kidding me!_ "

"Killua, what's wro-" Gon skidded to a stop right beside him and shut up immediately, staring in shock. "How did that even happen?"

"How the hell should I know?!" He stomped over to Kira, scooping her up in his hands, "I'll give her a bath. You clean up."

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea, Killua…" Killua raised an eyebrow and met his friend's hesitant eyes.

"Why not?" Gon scratched the back of his head, "Look, if _you_ want to be the one to-"

"It's not that… Cats just don't really like-"

"Well if you don't have a problem with cleaning the kitchen, get to it. I'll be cleaning up this little guy." Kira mewled at him and he rolled his eyes, "Girl. Sorry, I forgot."

"But, Killua-"

"Quit complaining! I know what I'm doing!" Killua waved him off and walked toward the bathroom, shutting the door.

…..

"Not a word, Gon." Killua growled, sloshing across the floor to the couch. Gon looked highly amused, trying desperately not to laugh. "Not. A. Word."

Gon bit his lip, taking in the sight. After his friend had closed the bathroom door and the water turned on, Gon heard loud hissing and cursing- both of which had continued for a solid hour. When the door finally did open, a drenched kitten raced out of the bathroom and around the apartment at record speeds. This was followed by an equally drenched Killua- covered in scratches and claw-shaped incisions, a menacing look on his face.

"So…"

"Shut it, Gon!" He crossed his arms, staring ahead at the TV. "It was a bad idea, okay? Cats don't like water. Got it." Gon laughed out loud, clutching his sides, imagining _the_ Killua Zoldyck struggling with giving a cat a bath. Said boy growled and glared daggers at him. " _You're_ on bath duty from now on."

"Awh man! Killua, that's not fair! She's _your_ cat!"

"Life's not fair, Gon! Get used to it!" Kira yawned, curling up beside them.


End file.
